Un Noël Maraudeuresque
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Comment les Maraudeurs ont-ils décidé de passer leur Noël 1976 ? Entre James qui cherche à séduire Lily, qui cherche à éviter James, les Serpentard en proie à un profond débat intérieur et l'alcool qui désinhibe un peu tout ce petit monde, il y a de quoi faire cette année.
1. Un Cadeau empoisonné

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "psychose" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Un Cadeau empoisonné**

Matin de Noël à Poudlard. Cela devait être un jour sans histoire, un jour heureux, un jour sans Maraudeurs. Les Serpentard passaient en effet leur Noël en famille, c'est-à-dire chez eux ou au sein de la maison des vert et argent. Il fallait dire aussi que les mondanités du monde sorcier poussaient beaucoup d'élèves issues des familles de sang-pur à rentrer chez eux pour développer leur contact avec la société. Mais Severus, lui, préférait rester à Poudlard. Malgré le calvaire que lui faisait subir les quatre imbéciles de Gryffondor, le sorcier aimait beaucoup le château. Le fait de ne pas beaucoup aimer son père moldu l'y aidait grandement au demeurant. Mais Severus aimait par-dessus tout un Poudlard sans Maraudeurs, et cela n'existait qu'à Noël, quand les quatre terreurs se cantonnaient dans leur tour.

Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand, après s'être levé d'excellente humeur, après avoir partagé un petit déjeuner très conviviale dans la salle commune avec son dernier camarade de dortoir Evan Rosier, après avoir commencé à déballer joyeusement ses cadeaux, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un paquet emballé d'un beau papier rouge brillant avec un ruban doré et un petit mot l'accompagnant :

_Joyeux Noël Sevy-chou !  
On espère que tu ne nous as pas oubliés, nous, on a pensé à toi !  
Gros bisou Gryffondorien et amuse-toi bien avec ce…présent.  
Tes amis les Maraudeurs_

« Hé, Evan, viens jeter un œil à ça !

- Quoi, tu as reçu un cadeau qui batte mon… nouveau kit de potion ?, » demanda l'interpellé en rangeant sur une pile de bouquin le dit cadeau qu'il venait de déballer.

Il finit par se rapprocher, intrigué par le silence que lui offrait Severus en retour mais il eut un mouvement de recul rien qu'en apercevant la couleur de l'emballage.

« C'est de leur part ?, demanda-t-il, l'appréhension dans sa voix en disant assez long sur ceux dont il parlait.

- Y a pas de doute.

- Ne l'ouvre pas ! »

Pas besoin de ce conseil, Severus avait déjà reposé le paquet par terre avec prudence et délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombabouse à explosion programmée. Pas besoin d'Evan pour savoir que tout ce qui venait d'un Maraudeur était mauvais, sournois, diabolique et qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Les quatre Gryffondor leur en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûr depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Au début, ce n'était que des insultes, de petites joutes verbales. C'était à celui qui avait la meilleure répartie et Severus ne se débrouillait vraiment pas trop mal. Ensuite, c'était devenu des petits sorts par-ci par-là, rien de bien méchant. Quelques minutes à l'infirmerie suffisaient en général à tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre. Puis était arrivé les bagarres, les humiliations et enfin l'arme ultime de ces satanés de Maraudeurs : les blagues. Ils appelaient ça des blagues, mais elles ne faisaient rire qu'eux, il s'agissait plutôt de pièges de plus en plus élaborés visant à les tourner en ridicule. Ces « blagues » étaient parfois étendues à toute l'école pour que les professeurs ne puissent pas faire de lien direct avec la vendetta permanente opposant Serpentards et Gryffondors, mais elles visaient tout de même en majorité leur noble maison.

Ce paquet n'était qu'une machination supplémentaire.

« D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il contient ?, demanda Evan dont la curiosité prenait peu à peu le dessus sur la peur.

- On s'en fiche, on ne l'ouvrira pas, il vaut mieux le jeter tout de suite.

- Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils attendent ?

- Et peut-être que si c'est nous qui attendons, ça va nous sauter au visage. Tu veux prendre le risque ? »

Severus se leva et tira sa baguette pour faire disparaitre le cadeau.

« Non attends ! Si tu veux t'en débarrasser, fais-le à la main, il y a peut-être une sorte de détonateur à la magie placé dessus.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais on ne peut pas non plus le jeter dans le feu, si le paquet contient une potion volatile ou une substance explosive, ça risque de ne pas être très joli à voir.

- On ne peut pas non plus se contenter de le mettre à la poubelle, ça ne ferait que retarder l'échéance et le risque subsisterait toujours.

- Dans tous les cas on est coincé… tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que le paquet contient. »

Et voilà qu'à son tour Severus éprouvait le besoin viscéral de savoir ce que contenait le cadeau. Que pouvait bien lui envoyer ses bons vieux ennemis.

« Je sens bien le coup de l'explosion au moment de tirer sur le ruban, proposa-t-il.

- Ou un lâché de lutin de Cornouaille. »

Severus grogna. Un matin en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain de leur dortoir, une ribambelle de lutins bleu électrique s'en était déversée, réduisant leur chambre en un désordre sans nom.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de remuer, je pense qu'on peut exclure les bestioles en tout genre.

- Ca peut être une farce « à la moldu », proposa Evan en marquant clairement son dégout de ne serait-ce que prononcer le mot « moldu ».

- Genre projection de plumes engluées à une potion d'élastine ?

- Genre aussi potion à furoncle.

- Non, ils sont peut-être mauvais, mais pas au point de s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi basique. Ce doit être quelque chose de beaucoup plus élaboré. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. C'est sûrement quelque chose de très dangereux, à défaut d'être humiliant, puisqu'il n'y a personne pour en contempler publiquement les ravages. »

Après un moment à imaginer les pires scénarios, Severus et Evan en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils ne pourraient plus dormir tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas ouvert ce maudis paquet. Mais ils ne se jetteraient pas ainsi dans la gueule du loup sans y être préparés. Ils rangèrent donc tout ce qu'ils purent autour du paquet, et notamment le reste de leurs précieux cadeaux de Noël, sortir une batterie d'antidotes et de potion de soin, au cas où, et s'équipèrent d'une armure d'oreiller pour se protéger d'éventuels chocs. Severus enfila même son bonnet en laine aux couleurs de Serpentard pour protéger ses cheveux, cible privilégiée des quatre magouilleurs de Gryffondor.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux en rang serré, côte à côte, s'attendant presque à voir surgir une armée de nains du paquet maudis. Severus approcha sa main du nœud dorée quand Evan retint sa main.

« Non, il vaudrait peut-être mieux garder des distances. »

Severus acquiesça et il attacha une petite ficelle au ruban avant d'aller se cacher derrière une table et de tirer d'un coup sec.

Rien, il ne se passa rien du tout. Severus et Evan en était abasourdis. Ils s'étaient attendus au pire et voilà que le papier rouge avait laissé place à une innocente boîte de chocolat. Il y a avait bien eu des projectiles, mais ils étaient constitués d'inoffensifs cotillons et confetti rouge et or. Etonné et presque en colère, Severus se saisit de la boîte et l'agita sous le nez de son camarade.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi ils m'envoient des chocolats ?

- Attends, ils sont peut-être piégés ou empoisonnés. »

Le génie des potions regarda soudain la boîte rouge et verte d'un œil soupçonneux. Il la déposa délicatement sur une table et fit trois pas en arrière pour s'en éloigner. Dans le doute, il préféra la laisser là et ne plus y toucher.

La semaine suivante, quand les autres Serpentard rentrèrent de leurs vacances, ils purent découvrir une zone sécurisée délimitée par un mince cordon couleur émeraude. Personne n'osa s'approcher de la boîte à l'allure perfide. A la reprise des cours, Potter et Black s'approchèrent de Severus au début d'un cours de métamorphose et lui donnèrent une petite claque dans le dos.

« Alors Sevy-chou, tu ne t'es pas trop pris la tête avec nos chocolats ? »

Pour toute réponse il leur envoya un regard noir. Le lendemain, la boîte avait disparue, les premier années de Serpentard avait craqué (ils n'étaient pas encore assez méfiants les pauvres) et s'étaient régalés avec les meilleurs chocolats de Pré-au-Lard.


	2. Une Vie de chien

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "panier" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Une Vie de chien**

« Ha ha, très amusant les gars, c'est la grosse marrade là. »

A croire que ses amis lui en voulaient pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait. C'était Noël et Sirius venait d'ouvrir le dernier cadeau de ses amis : un panier pour chien.

« Un os à moelle, je ne risque pas de grossir avec ça, un jouet qui fait pouic pouic, ok je dois avouer que ça c'est marrant, une laisse et un collier, je vous préviens je ne participerai pas à vos fantasmes sado-maso, et maintenant un panier. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

- On pensait que ça te ferait plaisir, répondit James avec un air angélique qui sonnait très faux.

- Tu ne peux pas le nier après ton regard tout émerveillé devant ton pouic pouic, renchérit Peter avec un petit sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir.

- Non, en fait on n'osait pas te l'avouer, mais on te préfère en chien.

- Ouch, ça c'est direct Lunard. »

Remus envoya son oreiller sur James qui fit mine de l'éviter mais le rattrapa au vol et le superposa sur le sien.

« Vraiment, en chien ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un sac à puce qui n'était bon qu'à laisser trainer de la bave partout.

- Bon ok, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort la dernière fois, s'excusa sans y mettre vraiment de bonne foi le Gryffondor à lunettes. Mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause de cette tâche de bave sur ma robe que Lily a refusé d'aller pique-niquer avec moi la semaine dernière.

- Le moins dix à l'extérieur y était aussi sûrement pour quelque chose, philosopha Remus. Tu ne sais pas choisir ton moment, c'est tout.

- Hé là, les problèmes d'interrelationnalité de James ne sont pas le sujet ! Pourquoi vous me préférez en chien puant plutôt qu'en beau mec sexy ?

- Là ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, fit remarquer Peter.

- Disons que ça nous laisse plus de chance avec les filles. Elles sont d'approche plus facile avec un toutou pour les amadouer qu'avec un dragueur invétéré à nos basques.

- Remus ! Tu t'intéresse aux filles maintenant ?

- Sois pas jaloux, Patmol, c'est lui qui t'a offert la laisse. Ouaf !, déclara James.

- Vous êtes désespérant les gars.

- Y a aussi l'avantage que quand tu es un chien, tu sors moins de conneries et on n'a pas à écouter ton babillage incessant, ajouta Peter pour recentrer le sujet.

- Quoi ? Mon babillage incess… Mais t'as pas entendu Cornedrue ! Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, oh McGo et le Quidditch sont mes passions dans la vie, mais attendez que je vous raconte comment je me suis pris ma dernière gifle, c'était merveilleux… En fait t'es sûr que la laisse vient de Remus, t'es le plus maso d'entre nous…

- Hé, on n'a dit qu'on ne parlait plus de mes problèmes d'interrelationnalité !

- Ouais, mais un cerf de compagnie c'est pas très discret. Et puis il aurait fallut acheter un panier plus grand.

- Merci de ton soutien Lunard.

- Je t'en pris, c'était tout naturel.

- En fait, vous ne supportez pas que je sois plus beau que vous ou que j'ai une conversation un peu plus consistante que la vôtre. Et c'est tout ? Je dois bien avoir quelques bons côtés quand même !

-…

- Mais dites quelque chose !

- Je crois que ce silence est suffisamment significatif, répondit Remus d'un air faussement désolé.

- En cherchant bien, tu pourrais…, commença Peter.

- Mouais, et peut-être… En fait non, tu sers vraiment à rien, termina James. Au moins sous forme de chien tu peux être distrayant en allant chercher la baballe.

- Faux frères ! Je vais vous reprendre tous vos cadeaux, vous ne les méritez pas !

- Oh là du calme, à la niche Patmol !, déclara Remus en s'emparant de ses cadeaux pour les mettre à l'abri.

- Ne vous étonnez pas si vos chaussons sont en charpies demain matin, je vais vous montrer les mauvais côtés de Patmol.

- On y est peut-être allé un peu fort, décréta James.

- Juste un peu, rien de traumatisant, répondit Peter. On vient de lui dire qu'on l'aimait bien comme sac à puces, ça signifie qu'on aime au moins une partie de lui.

- Après avoir essayé de te piéger pour que tu deviennes un renne de Noël, tu ne devrais pas avoir tant de remords James, dit Remus en riant.

- Non mais la vraie raison Patmol, lâcha enfin Peter, c'est que tu nous as laissé un souvenir impérissable quand tu as coursé Miss Teigne à travers tout le septième étage et qu'on voulait célébrer l'entrée de notre nouvelle recrue chez les Maraudeurs.

- Ok, merci les gars, je détiens maintenant la majorité des parts de notre groupe. Mais là si je ne veux pas finir skizo, je vais me coucher. Je vais réfléchir à une punition suffisamment douloureuse pour vous demain.

- Rêves de Remus et de laisses alors, lança James avant de se glisser sous sa couette.

- Hé ! Continu sur cette voie Cornedrue et demain j'aide Sirius à t'attacher des grelots et te foutre un nez rouge qui clignote… Et puis repasses moi mon oreiller !

- Pour que tu me le renvoies à la figure ? Quelle utilité ! Non je crois que je vais le garder, une nuit sans oreiller te fera le plus grand bien.

- Bonne nuit les gars, » trancha Peter en tirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Après dix minutes à se souhaiter bonne nuit de façon plus ou moins colorée, les Maraudeurs étaient tous couchés. L'idée de Sirius de se faire une soirée cadeaux-délires la veille de la distribution des vrais cadeaux avait parfaitement joué son rôle.


	3. So Shocking Day

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "pause" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**So Shocking Day**

Noël c'est les cadeaux, la bonne bouffe, les gens niais et fiers de l'être, mais surtout les soirées bien arrosées. Cette année, les Maraudeurs étaient parvenus à s'approvisionner en champagne, du vrai champagne français avec des bulles et tout le tralala. Ils avaient prévu le stock et quand James avait invité Lily et ses amies à se joindre à eux, elles n'avaient pas osé dire non, trop contente de pouvoir goûter au divin breuvage. Rapidement, tous les occupants de la salle commune s'étaient auto-invités et l'ajout de quelques bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu avait fini d'émécher tout ce beau monde.

Alors que tout le monde riait bêtement d'une blague foireuse de James, l'alcool désinhibant les plus coincés, même Cassandre l'amie de Lily, Sirius se leva avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

« Ceci, est le dernier verre de la soirée. Je voudrais le dédier à tous les gens merveilleux que vous êtes : à vous mes amis, à mes trois frangins ici présent, et à une femme merveilleuse dont la petite culotte en dentelle bleue traine depuis deux semaines sur la table de chevet de mon Jamesie… »

Sirius marqua une pause, surpris par le silence soudain qui succéda à sa déclaration. Mais il prit ça pour un recueillement solennel et mis le visage rouge de Lily sur le compte de l'alcool et le ratatinement soudain de James sur son fauteuil sur celui de la fatigue.

« Et de la part mon petit Corny, je te déclare, Lily, que je t'aime et je vais accomplir l'inaccomplissable. »

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, il saisit Lily par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. On aurait pu entendre voler un vif d'or, les autres était trop hébétés et/ou choqués pour réagir. C'est à peine si James fit un geste pour tenter de les séparer.

« Non, c'était à moi de lui prendre son premier baiser. »

La remarque de James fut cependant étouffée par le bruit retentissant de la gifle magistrale que Lily administra à l'héritier des Black. Trop embrumé pour se rattraper, le sorcier s'effondra par terre, rattrapé de justesse par Remus qui alla l'asseoir à la table où ils avaient travaillé toute la journée. Les bavardages reprirent, cependant assourdis par le rire tonitruant de James.

« Ah ouais les gars, je comprends pourquoi vous vous marrez à chaque fois que je m'en prends une. C'est tellement drôle à voir ! Lily t'es trop mignonne quand tu t'énerve comme ça ! Allez, recommence Sirius ! »

Nouvelle pause choquée. Sirius était trop dans le pâté pour répondre, Lily commençait à nouveau à s'énerver et s'avançait d'un air menaçant vers James, Remus prit donc la situation en main, tout dans l'état d'ébriété qu'il était.

« Oh vous êtes chiants les gars ! »

Et il accompagna cette magnifique prose d'un mouvement violent de bras qui envoya dans la cheminée tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, c'est-à-dire les six essais qu'il avait forcé les autres Maraudeurs à rédiger toute la journée pour qu'ils méritent leur soirée (il avait alors caché le champagne et était le seul à savoir où il se trouvait). Tout le monde regarda avec un grand regard vide de veracrasse les parchemins se consumer lentement.

« Oh non Mumus !, » déclara avec une minute de retard James.

Pour Lily s'en était trop, cette soirée virait trop au n'importe quoi. Elle partit en direction de son dortoir en entrainant Cassandre pour ne pas être seule à partir. Mais au moment de monter l'escalier, elle loupa la première marche, et tomba à la renverse sur son amie qui avait essayé de la retenir. C'est à ce moment que tout le monde intégrait enfin l'info « Lily se déplace » et que tous se retournèrent pour constater avec un grand silence de circonstance « Lily roule un patin à Cassandre ». Elle était juste tombée sur son amie, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées et la rouquine s'était redressée d'une façon qu'elle avait dû considérer précipitée et se retrouvait à présent à califourchon sur son amie.

« Lily, petite cochonne, » fit remarquer Peter en riant bêtement.

Mais sa remarque n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les esprits à cause de Maïa, la meilleure amie de Lily et Cassandre qui se leva brusquement en criant :

« Partouze ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! »

L'annonce fut accueillie avec grand enthousiasme et toutes les personnes présentes commencèrent à s'avancer vers Lily avec un grand sourire.

Lily se redressa en sursaut, la respiration à un rythme un peu trop accéléré à son goût. Elle marqua une pause pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Oui, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Très bizarre certes, elle avait dû boire un peu trop avec ses amies la veille, mais rien ne s'était réellement produit. Elle était dans son lit et se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée joyeuse mais paisible qu'elle avait passée avec ses camarades de dortoir et quelques bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Elle se disait qu'elle irait bien chercher une potion de dégrisement avant de faire un nouveau rêve étrange. Mais surtout, elle se disait à présent qu'elle avait vraiment eu raison de décliner l'invitation de James à venir boire un verre de champagne avec les Maraudeurs.


	4. Le Vélociraptor effarouché

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "broderie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. J'ai aussi joint à ce os le thème "résolutions".

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Le Vélociraptor effarouché**

« Tu as compris Lily, il viendra te voir à tous les coups, mais tu me promets de tenir tes bonnes résolutions.

- OuiMaïaj'aicompris.

- Plait-il ?

- Ok, je vais essayer d'être plus gentille avec James et de ne plus lui donner de gifle en public.

- C'est pour ton bien qu'on te dit ça, rappela Cassandre. C'est pour que tu perdre ta réputation de vélociraptor effarouché.

- Tu sais toujours trouver les mots qui font plaisir. »

Lily et ses deux meilleures amies passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle à ce moment-là et elles virent immédiatement les Maraudeurs fondre sur elles. A croire qu'elles ne pourraient même pas passer le petit déjeuner de Noël tranquillement.

« Allez Cornedrue, courage, soufflait Sirius à son ami.

- Cette fois c'est la bonne, ça va lui faire plaisir tu verras, » renchérit Peter en poussant James vers celle qu'on surnommait à présent la tigresse.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et se répéta en boucle les conseils de ses amies.

« Salut Lily, lança d'un ton enjoué mais mal assuré son principal soupirant.

- Bonjour James, répondit-elle du ton le plus courtois dont elle était capable en la circonstance.

- Je… J'ai un cadeau pour toi, » poursuivit-il étonné mais encouragé par l'attitude de la préfète.

Il lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans un papier rouge brillant. Elle s'en saisit en arrivant à contrôler son trouble obsessionnel du comportement de gifler James s'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et arriva même à sortir un sourire crispé. Elle défit l'emballage, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on lui réservait cette année. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un petit coup de coude de Maïa lui rappela qu'elle devait émettre une réaction.

« Un… un kit de broderie… Quelle attention… attentionnée. Merci James, ça me fait très plaisir. »

Dans sa tête ça donnait plutôt quelque chose comme : « Mais il me prend pour qui, il croit que je vais l'attendre sagement à la maison en tricotant devant la cheminée et que je vais lui repriser ses chemises ou lui broder des petits mouchoirs. Je ne suis pas l'une de ces petites sang-pur coincées à se pavaner dans les tâches ingrates et inutiles pour le beau minois d'un homme. »

« Vraiment, tu aimes ? J'ai beaucoup hésité mais comme ni les fleurs, ni les bijoux, ni les chocolats ne t'ont plu les années précédentes, j'avais un peu peur que tu fasses ta difficile. »

Rester calme. S'efforcer d'être gentille. Ne pas le gifler. Ne surtout pas le gifler. Tout le monde nous regarde et n'attend que ça, mais ne le fais pas.

« Je suis content que tu sois plutôt branchée broderie. Sirius m'avait dit de plutôt tenter le crochet, mais je trouvais la broderie tellement plus… féminine. On pourra passer du temps ensemble au calme pendant que tu… »

Oups, c'était partit tout seul. Lily tourna un regard désolé vers Maïa et Cassandre qui secouaient la tête de désespoir. La préfète avait craqué et avait fini par envoyé un coup de kit de broderie dans la tête de James qui avait fini sur les fesses.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment giflé,» se défendit-elle, faisant soupirer Maïa.

Bon, se rattraper : être gentille.

« Désolée James. Mais dis-toi que je trouve ton cadeau super cool. Il claque vraiment. »

Sirius éclata de rire à ce moment-là.

« Oh toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, t'en mériterais une aussi. »

Cassandre choisi ce moment pour retirer des mains de Lily le kit de broderie. La jeune fille se ressaisit et avant de faire encore une chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, elle fila vers la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit déjeuner, entendant juste Remus se lamenter sur le sort de son ami sans pour autant l'aider à se relever.

« Pauvre James. Une fois de plus tes bonnes intentions se sont retournées contre toi, et cette fois dans tous les sens du terme. »

Une fois que les filles furent assises, Cassandre jeta un regard sérieux sur Lily.

« On n'avait dit pas de gifle, mais je crois que tu pourras ajouter juste pas de violence du tout. Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une jeune fille.

- Rho ça va, je prendrais mes bonnes résolutions pour le nouvel an. En attendant laissez-moi juste quelques dernières gifles pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il arrête de me harceler.

- Mais c'est à croire que tu aimes lui faire du mal, déclara Maïa.

- A moins que ce soit de le voir revenir à la charge malgré tout qui te fasse plaisir. Tu es une grande romantique dans le fond. »

Lily préféra ne pas répondre sachant qu'à ce jeu-là elle finissait toujours perdante face à ses amies. Mais elle jeta à la place discrètement un petit coup d'œil en arrière pour voir comment s'en remettait James et le voir de bonne humeur lui arracha un petit sourire. Seul Remus repéra le manège de la jolie rousse et il lui envoya un signe discret : « On se voit plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »


	5. Le Traineau du Père-Noël

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "ciel" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Le Traineau du Père-Noël**

C'était bon, tout le monde dormait à point fermé ou faisait semblant. Il pouvait lancer l'opération anti-gueule de bois. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les Maraudeurs avait fait la fête la veille, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du soir de Noël. Bénie soit la nouvelle préfète de cinquième année qui, ayant l'habitude des fêtes, avait aussi l'habitude de laisser trainer des potions contre la gueule de bois en libre service dans la salle commune pour les lendemains difficiles. James refusait de laisser découvrir à ses amis que ces potions étaient le secret de son attitude fraiche et dispo des lendemains de fête. Il se glissa en douce dans la salle commune et fut immédiatement saisit par le froid qui y régnait. Il tourna un regard courroucé vers la jolie rousse qui était accoudée devant la fenêtre ouverte aux courants d'air glacés de la nuit de Noël.

« Lily ? Questcequetufaislà ? »

La jeune sorcière se retourna brusquement et adressa un sourire à James. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sans témoins pour la faire se sentir menacée par sa présence.

« La même chose que toi je pense, répondit-elle en ayant apparemment compris le baragouinage du Maraudeur. Je me dégrise. »

Elle agita une petite fiole bien entamée contenant un liquide grisâtre. James eut un sourire à la pensée que Lily aussi avait pu faire la folle et boire un peu trop en cachette dans son dortoir. Vraiment, elle n'était pas du tout la même en privé qu'en public. Si seulement elle n'essayait pas constamment de préserver les apparences face aux autres. Il s'approcha près d'elle, franchissant la distance de sécurité habituellement de rigueur entre eux et se pencha par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dehors pour que tu veuilles congeler toute la tour ? »

Elle rit et quel rire magnifique pour lui.

« Attention, si tu te penche trop tu vas tomber.

- Mais non, je peux voler.

- Avec un balai. Mais sans je crains que tu ne fasses pas très long feu.

- Mouais. Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

- Le ciel, les étoiles. Ils sont toujours magnifiques lors des nuits d'hiver. Et puis cette nuit est spéciale, on pourra peut-être voir passer le traineau du Père-Noël. »

James avait du mal à savoir si Lily était sérieuse ou si elle cherchait à abuser de sa crédule ébriété.

« Tu crois au Père-Noël ? Mais tout le monde sait que ce type était juste un sorcier bourré en tapis volant.

- Oh merci James, très délicat de ta part de me l'apprendre comme ça. Tu détruis tous mes idéaux. Rassures-toi je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps, mais j'ai l'habitude de scruter le ciel de la nuit de Noël depuis que je suis toute petite. Je le faisais avec ma sœur.

- Ah je suis rassuré, je pensais que tous les moldus croyaient au Père-Noël. Du coup je me disais qu'avec ta famille…

- Tu t'enfonces James. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Bonne nuit. Les potions sont près de la cheminée, tu refermeras la fenêtre en partant. »

Elle s'en alla, bien trop vite au goût de James. Il ne pouvait passer que de très rares moments comme celui-ci avec Lily et elle les écourtait à chaque fois. A croire qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec lui, certainement à cause de tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir en temps normal. Il se réconfortait avec cette idée qu'elle regrettait chaque coup donné et qu'au fond elle était douce comme un agneau. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir. Il jeta un regard aux étoiles qui brillaient effectivement beaucoup et il eut alors une idée. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir offrir à Lily. Son traineau du Père-Noël tel qu'elle le rêvait.

Il referma la fenêtre et engloutit une fiole complète de potion de dégrisement avant de se dire qu'il allait devoir aller réveiller Remus pour qu'il lui file un coup de main.

Le lendemain après-midi, James attendait patiemment dans le parc, s'amusant à faire des petits dessins dans la neige avec la pointe de son sabot. Il se demandait si Lily allait venir. Il eut bien vite la réponse en entendant le bruit d'une discussion qui se rapprochait. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir jaloux que Lily accepte de suivre Remus seule dans le parc alors qu'elle refusait de l'accompagner lui de la tour de Gryffondor à la Grande Salle, mais au moins il avait vu juste en demandant de l'aide au lycanthrope et Lily était venue, c'était le principal.

Quand il aperçut ses deux camarades, il brama et agita ses bois d'animagus pour faire tinter les clochettes y étant suspendues. James, ou plus présentement Cornedrue, était attelé à un petit traineau décoré de guirlandes qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la mâtiné à préparer avec Remus à partir d'une calèche de Poudlard modifiée. L'air surpris et émerveillé de Lily valait l'effort. Le lycanthrope fit monter la sorcière dans le traineau et s'assit à côté d'elle avant que James ne prenne le départ de sa petite balade autour du lac. Il profita de son ouïe animale pour écouter la conversation couverte par le tintement des grelots, et tentait de tourner un peu la tête pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait dans le traineau.

Lily avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à James. Il envoya donc une petite accélération joyeuse pour faire réagir son ami. Lily rit à nouveau, amusée par la balade.

« C'est incroyable ! Et tu dis que c'est James qui a préparé ça ? »

Au moins son camarade avait correctement joué son rôle de messager.

« Oui, mais il s'est dit que tu n'apprécierais peut-être pas de faire la balade en sa présence ou que tu refuserais.

- C'est vrai que je suis un peu plus à l'aise avec toi mais quand même… une balade en traineau… Et comment a-t-il trouvé un renne ?

- C'est un cerf en fait, mais je ne voudrais pas casser la magie de Noël en te révélant trop les détails.

- Il a dû galérer pour en dénicher un et l'attacher comme ça. La pauvre bête. Est-ce qu'il peut voler ?

- Pas sans balai. »

James poussa une espèce de petit brame, comme s'il avait essayé de rire.

« Ca te plait comme cadeau au moins ?

- Je t'interdis de le répéter, mais oui, ça me plait beaucoup. James fait toujours tant d'effort, mais…

- Mais…

- Oh tu sais bien ! Je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois. Allez, ne parlons plus de lui pour le moment. »

Que venait-il d'apprendre ? Lily confiait des choses à son sujet à Remus et le perfide le gardait pour lui. D'accord c'étaient des confidences et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris au contact de ses petites amies, c'est bien que les filles n'aiment pas qu'on révèle leurs secrets, mais Remus était presque un frère. Le perfide…

« Allez, avoue quand même que tu ne déteste pas James. »

Merci Remus ! James retirait à présent toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'il avait eut contre son ami. Remus était trop gentleman pour répéter les secrets d'une demoiselle, mais assez loyal pour lui faire tout déballer d'elle-même.

« C'est vrai, je ne le déteste pas comme tout le monde le pense. Je l'aime bien même, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que je veux bien l'avouer. Tu ne lui répéteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Crois-moi, je serai une tombe. »


	6. Le Mot de passe ?

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "gui" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre "gui"(de) !

**Le Mot de passe ?**

La journée de Noël touchait à sa fin et si elle avait assez mal commencée pour Lily, la jeune fille avait passé une excellente après-midi. Mais on ne pouvait pas passer Noël avec les Maraudeurs aussi tranquillement et on lui avait réservé d'autres surprises pour la soirée. Il était l'heure d'aller se régaler d'un nouveau festin mais Sirius Black en avait pour l'heure décidé autrement.

Alors qu'une Lily aux joues rosies par le froid était rentrée assez tard avec Remus et était montée se changer, Sirius était allé voir Maïa et Cassandre pour leur dire de partir en avance et que Lily les rattraperait. Cassandre, la brunette, avait immédiatement compris que cette affaire n'était pas très claire mais Maïa, la blondinette, avait fait un sourire radieux au Maraudeur et avait entrainé son amie dans le couloir. Les autres Gryffondor étaient déjà tous partis, Sirius avait donc carte blanche pour mettre en place son sort avant que Lily ne redescende.

Quelques coups de baguettes magiques plus tard, une branche de gui était fièrement suspendue au dessus de l'entrée du passage de la Grosse Dame.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça Patmol, demanda James qui s'était affalé sur le canapé dès qu'il était rentré, fatigué d'avoir gambadé toute l'après-midi pour tirer un traineau sous sa forme d'animagus.

- Ca James, c'est ton ticket pour un baiser de Lily.

- Parce que tu crois qu'en voyant la branche de gui elle va soudain découvrir qu'elle adore les traditions et qu'elle aura follement envie de m'embrasser ?

- Non, je suis optimiste mais pas à ce point. Par contre, mon sort qui l'empêchera de sortir tant qu'elle n'aura pas embrassé quelqu'un sous le gui va sûrement la décider à accélérer les choses entre vous. »

James se redressa brutalement, les yeux soudain illuminés. Après les révélations que son ami avait surprises dans le traineau, et qu'il s'était empressé de leur répéter, n'étant pas sous le sceau de la confidence comme Remus, Sirius était sûr qu'elle préférerait l'embrasser et faire jurer sous la menace aux autres de ne le répéter à personne que de se priver du délicieux dîner qui les attendait.

Et voici justement la dulcinée du cœur de son meilleur ami, pour qui il avait imaginé le stratagème, qui descendait les escaliers. Elle passa devant eux en leur jetant à peine un regard, marmonna quelque chose à propos de ses amies qui ne l'avaient pas attendue et pris la direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle leva la tête au bout de quelques secondes et poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Un de vos coups foireux je suppose. Et n'est pas une coïncidence si Cass' et Maïa ne sont plus là.

- Mais voyons Lily, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

- A t'entendre Sirius, j'ai l'impression que tu n'y es pas pour rien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour sortir ?

- Embrasser l'un de nous sous le gui. Et je te recommande chaudement de porter ton choix sur James, il parait qu'il embrasse très bien et tu n'auras pas à le regretter. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux embrasser n'importe lequel d'entre vous ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais n'en profite pas, un seul suffira.

- Merci de la précision Sirius, si ça avait été plus je crois que je t'aurais émasculé sur place. »

Le Maraudeur pâlit visiblement, ce qui fit sourire Lily. Elle avait vraiment l'air diabolique parfois.

« Bon très bien, dans ce cas : Peter tu viens me rejoindre.

- Quoi ? »

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres.

« Il est celui qui a trempé dans le moins de magouilles aujourd'hui, il a bien le droit à une petite récompense.

- Je pensais que si tu choisirais Remus, répondit Peter qui n'avait pas fait le moindre pas.

- Que veux-tu, je suis imprévisible. »

Comme Peter ne bougeait toujours pas, et Sirius et James lui en seraient toujours éternellement reconnaissants, Lily vient le chercher elle-même, l'entraina sous le gui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, accompagné d'un « Joyeux Noël », avant de le laisser repartir. Mais en voulant franchir le passage elle resta encore bloquée.

« Quoi encore Sirius ? Je n'ai pas fait ce que tu m'as demandé ?

- Pas tout à fait. Quand je dis « embrasser », c'est « embrasser ».

- Oh je vois, tu as l'esprit encore plus tordu et mal placé que je ne le croyais. Ok, approchez les gars. »

Curieux du changement d'attitude soudain de la préfète, les quatre garçons se rapprochèrent. Lily semblait en proie à une sorte de dilemme interne. Elle était sûrement en train de cogiter sur la possibilité de laisser enfin libre cours à ses sentiments enfouis mais elle fit plutôt quelque chose qui les surpris tous.

« Bon, je ne suis plus à un baiser près avec toi maintenant, tu m'as déjà traumatisée. »

Et contre toute attente, Lily sauta au cou de Sirius, le tira par le col pour le faire se pencher sous le gui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est mieux quand c'est moi qui en prend l'initiative. »

Et elle franchit le passage du portrait de la Grosse Dame, laissant Sirius complètement abasourdi.

« Vous n'en êtes plus à un baiser près ? D'habitude c'est toi qui prends l'initiative ?, demanda James avec un air qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Ce, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne voie absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler, je te le jure.

- Oui, je ne pense pas que Lily ait embrassé Sirius auparavant. Et tu sais que je suis bien placé pour le savoir, renchérit Remus.

- Merci Lunard, tu vois Jamesie…

- Cependant, c'est étrange que ce soit toi qu'elle ait choisi d'embrasser. James je crois que ta relation avec Lily est encore plus compliquée que ce que je croyais. Elle se voile vraiment la face.

- Ou sinon ses sentiments sont si sincères qu'elle ne veut pas t'embrasser sous la contrainte pour ne faire souffrir aucun de vous deux. »

L'intervention de Peter fut suivie d'un long blanc.

« C'est ça Peter, tu as raison, déclara Sirius.

- Très bel esprit d'analyse, tu nous donnes à tous une belle leçon, ajouta Remus.

- Tout amoureux transi que je suis, je n'aurais jamais dit mieux moi-même, bien joué, acheva James en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de son ami. Bon, allons manger maintenant. »

Tous acquiescèrent, mais James s'arrêta devant le passage de la Grosse Dame.

« On ne peut pas passer, observa-t-il.

- Oups, je ne peux pas lever le sort avant que nous soyons tous sorti, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Bon bah, débrouillez-vous les gars. Considérez cela comme la douloureuse punition que je vous avais promise pour le panier. »

Sirius quitta sans problème la salle commune mais il s'imaginait déjà que ses amis allaient vraiment lui en vouloir.


End file.
